YPC516
is the 16th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 161st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After Natts gives Komachi some blunt criticism she decides to give up on writing. '' Summary Komachi reads her novel outloud for everyone and they seem to be impressed. Coco suggests she gives the book to Natts to read - since he enjoys reading books and did that a lot back at the Palmier Kingdom. Komachi asks him to read it and Natts agrees, changing into his human form and going off for a bit. Later, he admits that he wasn't able to understand what she was trying to say in the book. If he is unable to understand it and needs the Author to explain everything then the book is ''worthless. Komachi, on the verge of tears runs away from him after hearing this and Karen chases after her. Rin, Nozomi, and Urara give him a annoyed expressions, leading Natts to express confusion. Meanwhile, at Nightmare, Kawarino was scolding Bunbee and Arachnea, when Desperaia appeared on screen. She asked why are the Palmier kingdom citizens dreaming, and Bunbee explained that it is because of the Dream Collet. She said they can't dream without hope, and asks where the hope comes from, which Kawarino explains that it is because of Pretty Cure. Desperaia tells them to defeat Pretty Cure and crush their hopes. Back at Natts House the girls continue to act rudely to Natts and scold him. He doesn't seem to care though and heads back to the main floor. Coco looks at his exiting figure before saying that Natts isn't the type to give compliments or lie, but he is sure deep down he feels bad for hurting Komachi. When Natts asks how he can apologize Coco begins to tease him a little, but while he would like to help him he thinks it would be better if he did it on his own Meanwhile, Karen tries to cheer up Komachi and claims she loved the book, but this does nothing and Komachi tells Karen to go home so that she doesn't keep Jii-ya waiting. Unknown to them, Arachnea is watching. The next day after School, the girls go back to Natts House when a female biker arrives. Natts scolds her for being so noisy, and even after she says she is a customer he refuses to show her consideration; especially when she won't show her face to them. The biker agrees she was rude and she removes her helmet, shocking everyone noticing she resembles Komachi, but older. Nozomi points out that Komachi said she had stuff to do and went home, so this can't be her. After Karen approaches the girl she recognizes her as Komachi's older sister, Madoka. At home Komachi sits by herself when she notices a Pinky. She follows it when a shadow of a spider steps onto her novel. Madoka informs everyone that she came because Komachi asked her to deliver Mamedaifuku from the store. Everyone compliments Komachi for being so kind and they scold Natts again, suggesting he could learn from her and they begin taking her side again until Madoka explains she isn't able to tolerate criticism. But she has to in order to become a novelist, something she's tried to tell her. She hopes they understand, and she prepares to leave, only for Natts to ask for a favor. He comes over to their home to speak with Komachi personally, with everyone else spying on them. He asks if she is still writing, and she said she isn't because she put all of her effort into writing this book. If its bad then she shouldn't bother to keep trying. This angers Natts and he tells her that she doesn't value her dream if she's that willing to give up- which once again earns him scolding from the others. Before anything else can be said Arachnea uses her magic to transport everyone into Komachi's story. Arachnea then reveals herself and turns the pirate ship nearby into a Kowaina and the girls transform into Pretty Cure. As they battle, they notice how depressed Mint is due to what is happening to her story now. Natts encourages her by saying she shouldn't give up on her dream like this, since everyone makes mistakes. He tells her they can be fixed, and suddenly, the Kowaina attacks him and makes him drop the Dream Collet. Before Arachnea can attack him Mint comes to his defense, then with the aid of the others they defeat the Kowaina and chase away Arachnea, releasing them from the story. Later, they return to her house and Natts tells her that the story needs a lot improvement- but he did like the main character. Komachi promises to work on it and make it better, and he promises to re-read it once she's done. Major Events *Natts is revealed to be an avid reader but has a hard time giving honest critique. *Akimoto Madoka, Komachi's elder sister, is introduced. *Natts gives Komachi sound advice to improve her novel, "Pirate Hurricane". *The power of Nightmare to transport the Cures into works of fiction is revealed with Arachnea teleporting them into Komachi's "Pirate Hurricane" novel. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Yufon Villains *Arachnea *Bunbee *Kawarino *Desperaia *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Akimoto Madoka Trivia *Interestingly, the main character in Komachi’s story looks a lot like Coco’s human form. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5